Maven
Mavens, or Maveners, are a subsection of witches born without the ability to generate their own magic but do possess a rare power that allows them to tap magic from other sources and use that magic for their own purposes. They are considered abominations by many witch communities despite the fact that Maveners are born with these abilities and may face harsh treatment by their covens when discovered. They appear to be rare and few in numbers although they are rather controversial because they have the potential to become witch-vampire hybrids. Creation Very little is known about Mavens, especially with regards to how or why they came into existence. Their conception and birth appear to be the same as that of ordinary witches, given that many Maveners do not know of their true nature until adolescence. History Powers and Abilities * Mavening: Mavens possess the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of their lack of personal power. As a result of this ability, they are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. Mavening can be used to tap the magic of enchanted objects as well as the magic from supernatural beings such as other witches, vampires, werewolves, doppelgängers, etc. This also extends to a supernatural being's body fluids, such as the blood of a witch, vampire or doppelgänger, or a werewolf's venom. * Spell Casting: Mavens, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to cast spells like any witch. This allows them to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. However, the amount of power they have absorbed is finite and will eventually need to be replenished by tapping more magic, though the frequency of which depends on the amount and strength of the magic they absorbed. They also have the abilities to cause pain infliction, allow pyrokinesis and telekinesis. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Weaknesses * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells may render it ineffective. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents a witch from being able to focus and concentrate, which is necessary to effectively cast spells, making it a common herb used in the weakening of a witch in the same manner as someone would use vervain to weaken a vampire. There are also other herbs that will temporarily mute or suppress the use of magic, though the length of time the herbs are effective are based on the strength of the witch in question. * Mortality: Mavens, like any witch, are still human, and thus share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). * Magic: Mavens are just as susceptible to the forces of witchcraft as any other being. This is inclusive of mystical objects. It is currently unknown if Mavens can tap magic from one another but this is very likely. * Physical Contact: Mavens need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. This can be overcome through the use of magic containing amulets that can be worn with them to be tapped in defense. Known Mavens |-|Mavens= Trivia *The existence of Mavens seems to be limited to witches from the Cascade Coven, though this remains unconfirmed. *Mavens are the only type of witches who have the potential to be turned into witch-vampire hybrids as they keep their ability to practice magic after being turned into vampires as a result of their mavening ability. **As hybrids, they can draw upon their vampirism as a nearly endless source of power, though completely mavening their vampirism would result in their deaths. *Mavens are capable of healing vampires from werewolf bites by mavening the magic of the werewolf venom from their bodies. *Mavens are somehow born with rare genetic mutation that can pass through and across generations, which gives them their ability to absorb magic from any witch, magical object, or supernatural being. *Mavens, Doppelgängers, Immortals are among the rarest species shown.